Missing
by Jessica01
Summary: Danny goes missing after school one day. Who took him? Why? Contains OC. One shot.


**Missing**

**Summary:** Danny goes missing after school one day. Who took him? Why? Contains OC.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own "**Danny Phantom**". Wish I did. Don't we all wish we owned it? I do not own the food that Vlad yells as profanity.

Sarah walked through her front door.

"Hi, Mom! Hi, Dad!" She called to her parents, while heading for the stairs.

"Hi, Mom, Hi, Dad, I am a ghost. Fear me." the ghost gabber said. Sarah aimed an ectoplasmic beam at it. It was on the table. It fell off.

"What was that!" Her father demanded, running up the stairs.

"The ghost gabber fell off the table. I don't know why, although I'm positive it wasn't a ghost. I mean, what ghost would be dumb enough to come to the house of two world-renowned ghost-hunters?" Sarah asked.

_Maybe not world renowned, but ghost-hunters, anyway,_ she thought as she went upstairs. She started on her homework. She was half-way through with her math when she heard her older sister Jazz come home. Jazz came upstairs and knocked on her door.

"Yes, Jazz?" she asked.

"Have you seen Danny?" Jazz asked, sticking her head in.

"No. Maybe he's on patrol or at Sam's or Tucker's. He didn't come home with you?"

"No. I haven't seen him since last period."

"That's odd. I'll wait a while and call around. Maybe he told Sam or Tucker where he was going after school."

"Maybe. Look, Danny told me you two were telepathic." I've decided not to have the entire family be telepathic.

"I'll try to contact him, then." Sarah stopped doing her homework and concentrated on Danny.

_Come on; come on, Danny, Answer._

Nothing. Either Danny didn't want to answer, or he couldn't. Maybe he was unconscious.

"He's not answering."

"What does that mean?"

"He could be unconscious, or may be he just doesn't want us to know where he is. Hope it's the latter."

"You think he may be in the ghost zone?"

"Maybe. Good thing Danny taught me how to make a portal so I don't have to go downstairs."

"Good. I'll cover for you if you want to go now."

"No. I'll cover for myself." Sarah went downstairs.

"I'm taking a walk!" she called. She opened and closed the door. Then she transformed and phased through the ceiling up to her room.

"Now that I've handled that," she said, becoming visible again. She made a tight circle right in front of herself. A portal formed. When she makes a shield, she makes a wide circle. She stepped into the portal. But before she went the all the way in, she told Jazz, "If I don't make it back in time for dinner, remember me as I was, because if I'm late, Mom and Dad are going to kill me."

She went into the ghost zone.

She started trying to sense Danny's energy. She couldn't. He may be a human in here. But why? True, he can just walk out of the jail as a human, but he wouldn't be in the jail, he'd avoid Walker like the plague. Sarah thought of what she could do to be thrown into jail here. She was so deep in thought that she didn't notice where she was going. She bumped into something.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I..." she looked up. It was Walker.

"Oh, Walker. I didn't mean to break any rules; I'm just looking for my brother."

"I can help with that. Guard! Cuff her!" It was then that Sarah noticed that there was a guard beside him. The guard shot Sarah with the glowing stick he had. Ectoplasmic rings formed around Sarah's wrists and ankles. Walker grabbed her.

"I'll handle this one personally." Sarah tried to think of why Walker would have a grudge against her. Walker took her to the jail, carrying her by the collar of her shirt. Sarah didn't have time to registrar anything happening around her. She was just hoping to find Danny. Walker carried her past the cells. When he stopped, she looked up and gasped. There was Danny.

"I told you I'd help you find him." Walker growled. He unlocked the cell and threw her in. She rolled across the floor to Danny, who helped her up.

"Where have you been?" she asked.

"In here. It's kinda dumb. You see, I was walking home and Johnny Thirteen and the Box Ghost..."

**Flashback**

Danny was walking home from school when all of a sudden; Johnny Thirteen came out of a portal in front of him. The Box Ghost appeared right behind Thirteen. They started to taunt Danny.

"Can't catch me, halfa!" Thirteen yelled. (I forget what he calls Danny.)

"I am the Box Ghost!"

Danny looked around. The street was strangely deserted. Danny transformed and chased the ghosts back into the Ghost Zone. They run in and out of other ghosts' lairs. After about five minutes of this, Walker appeared with several guards.

"Disturbing the peace. That's against the rules. Cuff 'em, boys."

The guards cuff Danny, Johnny, and the Box Ghost around the ankles and wrists. Johhny's motorcycle runs off, out of control.

"Shadow, fetch!" Johnny's shadow flew off the catch the motorcycle. Walker's guards throw the ghosts and the halfa into the back of the paddy wagon. They got in and drove off. At the jail, they unloaded the prisoners and herded them into the jail. The guards locked them in separate cells.

**End Flashback**

"Well, Jazz and I were concerned about you. I tried to contact you through telepathy, but you didn't answer."

"I didn't want you coming here and possibly getting arrested as well. Walker's told me that if any member of the family comes into the Ghost Zone, he would IMMEDIATELY arrest them, no matter their age."

"How does he know we're related?"

"We look too much alike not to be related."

"True. You know, all you have to do is transform back into a human and walk out of here."

"I know, and so does Walker. That's why he arranged for more security around this cell." Sarah looked. Sure enough, there were two guards at the door. She turned back to Danny.

"All we have to do is transform and they can't touch us."

"I've realized that, young halfa. And I've taken the liberty of reinforcing this cell with a human shield."

"A human shield, Walker?" Sarah asked.

"Yes, provided by none-the-less..."

"Vlad Plasmius." Sarah finished. She spat on the ground.

"Spitting's against the rules." Walker said, glaring at Sarah.

"Oh, come now, Walker. Let the child spit. She only came here to rescue her brother." They heard a rather familiar voice say.

"Dracula!" Sarah yelled.

"Miss Badger." Vlad Masters replied easily.

"I knew you were behind this! I knew it before Walker mentioned the human shield. "Sarah grabbed the bars and transformed back into a human.

"Don't transform, Sarah!" Danny called out, too late.

Sarah was shocked. Electricity coursed through her body, her hair stood on end, and crackled with electricity. She transformed back, slumped to her knees, and sighed weakly. She let go of the bars.

"I've tried that, Sarah." Danny ran to his sister and picked her up. She transformed back.

"You both have had to learn the hard way. Tsk, tsk. What would your mother say?" Vlad asked condescendingly.

"She'd say that we have more of our father in us than she originally thought." Sarah said.

_Have you tried transforming back into a human away from the bars and walking through the walls? Maybe we can escape that way._ Sarah asked Danny through telepathy.

_Yes, and I've gotten shocked._ Danny replied.

_Where are your books?_

_All in my backpack. _Danny indicated the right corner. There was his olive-green backpack. (At least it looks olive-green to me.)

_Let's wait till dinner, then escape. Surely he isn't smart enough to put a human shield around the entire place. I mean, he's in here as a human. _Sarah pointed out.

_Maybe. What'd you tell Mom and Dad when you left the house?_

_That I was going for a walk._

_Alright. I can say I was in detention far longer than expected. Lancer left the room and I didn't want to leave and get in trouble for it. You got caught up studying different flowers in the park and didn't notice how late it was._

_Alright. They'll surely buy that. But what if they don't?_

_We were both visiting with Sam, got caught up, and didn't notice how late it was._

_And didn't think to call?_

_Sorry, Mom._

_I don't think apologizing is going to cut it. _Sarah pointed out.

_What are we going to do until dinner?_ She asked.

_Well, Dracula's still here. Let's bug him._

_About needing a cat. _Sarah went to the door. She wrapped her arms through the bars.

"You need a cat, Vlad."

"I do not need a cat and will not get one."

"You DO need a cat." Danny said.

"Does your father need a cat?"

"No, but he isn't a bachelor." Sarah said.

"I. Will. Not. Get. A. Cat!"

"They're just trying to get to you, Plasmius." Walker said.

_And it's working! _Sarah gleefully told her brother. Danny smiled.

"Vlad needs a cat." he said.

"Yeah, Dracula needs a cat!" Sarah yelled. She smoothed her hair down the best she could.

_We'll say it was really windy. It was._

_Oh, to explain what happened to your hair._

_Yeah, we'll have to. You KNOW Mom will ask._

"A nice Persian, perhaps, to shed all over his castle." Danny suggested.

"And make more work for his staff." Sarah continued.

"True, then maybe they'll quit. Then he'll be all alone."

"Then he'll have to live like a normal person."

"I don't know, Sarah. He may not be able to adapt."

"You're right. He may be declared criminally insane, and be put into the loony bin."

"You're right. Then no more Ghost Portal."

"No more bossing around Skulker, or Walker."

"Or Ember."

"Or Desiree. Oh, wait, he doesn't boss her around."

"I can form a portal by myself!" Vlad yelled.

_That's right, that's how I came in! I couldn't very well go downstairs and use that portal. You want to wait until they're distracted and try leaving that way? _Sarah suggested.

_Sure. But heavens knows when THAT'LL happen._

_True. But I have a feeling one of the ghosts is about to try something._

An alarm rang out.

"Secure all cells!" Walker yelled, running off to see what was going on. Vlad ran off with him.

"How'd you know...?" Danny started.

"Just a feeling. Let's try the portal now." Danny grabbed his backpack. Sarah transformed and made a portal.

"It works." She said in amazement. Danny had also transformed. He grabbed Sarah and jumped through the portal. They landed on the street. The portal closed.

"It worked. Why didn't Vlad think of that?"

"Who cares?"

**Back in the Ghost Zone jail...** Vlad ran back to the Fenton's cell.

"They've escaped! Butter biscuits! Fudge nutters! Nutty Buddys!"

**Back in the "real world" **(as in "real world item located")... Danny and Sarah started to walk home. Sarah took off running. Danny raced after her. They slowed down after a while, so they wouldn't be sweaty and out of breath when they got home.

"We were visiting with Sam and didn't notice how late it was getting." Sarah said.

"No, I had a far later detention than expected, and you got caught up visiting Sam." Danny said.

"Alright. But we better get it straight before we try to tell them." Sarah pointed out.

They climbed the steps to their porch. Their door flew open.

"There you two are! And just where have you two been all afternoon!" Jack demanded.

"I went for a walk and stopped to speak to Sam. I didn't notice how late it was getting." Sarah said.

"Mr. Lancer left me in the room while he ran to get some coffee and forgot about me. I didn't want to just leave and get in trouble for it." Danny said.


End file.
